Different
by Laiz C
Summary: People aren't what you thought them to be. Their suffering changed them, it brought them together. It made them stronger. Smarter. Better... I don't own Naruto, or any characters in this story
1. Naruto

Song: Titanium

'You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized

But all your bullets ricochet

Shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose'

Running was something he was used to. He ran, but he wasn't a coward, nor was he a sprinter. He was Naruto Uzumaki. The one the village feared and hated. Who some avoided like the plague, while others chased like a pest. Now he was running again, running for his life. Literally. They were ninjas this time, leaf shinobis, 3 chunins and a jounin, according to their vest.

The people knew. They saw. They stood to watch. A smile spreading on their faces. Some had scorn, but it wasn't for the ninjas, nor their deed, it was for the boy. The blonde, blue-eyed boy that had unshed tears on his eyes, yet a grin on his lips. A grin that never left his face even as they reached him by the gates of Konoha and beat him, but not to death. No. They wanted him to live, to feel suffering. To go through everything all over again, until he felt fear. "What's going on here?", he heard someone say rather enthusiastically and for a second he thought that more would come until the stranger asked, "are you okay kid?" and though he tried to see, Uzumaki could no longer open eyes, "here I'll take you to the hospital", he continued as he lifted the boy in his arms. "I-I'm okay. Tha-thank you", Naruto quickly said, jumping from the man's arm and landing on his knees, almost hitting his face onto the pavement floor, but for the arm the man had on his shoulder. "If you don't want to go to the hospital, then where do you want to go? Preferebly somewhere we can clean you up. Like your house or something" the man asked. "Ichiraku Ramen Shop", he answered, "you sure you'd be OK there?" asked the kind stranger, "yes".

Naruto stood up, knees wobbling but he started walking, "Ramen Shop's the other way kid", he said, laughing. It wasn't a laugh that Naruto was used to being directed at him. Not like the cold, sneering snicker that the villagers used when he was being chased and beaten, or when was just walking around. When he laughed, it sounded like a melody, like when a parent laughed at his childs antics. Suddenly he collapsed, tears running from his eyes, his heart felt like it was about to explode.

"Naruto!" Screamed a frantic brown haired lady in white robe, "Ayame-san" he answered feeling his way around, he sat down when he found an empty stool. "Thank you for bringing him here, um..." urging for the man to state his name. "Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, Might Gai" he replied, "Gai. Thank you Gai-san." Naruto then heard the man begin to walk away, "Thank you, Gai-san" he whispered, and the mustv'e heard as he clamp his hand on Naruto's shoulder while saying, "The power of youth is with you" again, returning to his enthusiastic voice. "Here", Ayame said wiping the blood from Naruto's eyes as gently a she could, "what happened? You look like what comes out of a cow" she teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Nothing. just the usual. Where's Teuchi-jichan?"

"He's at home, it's 4 in the morning you know, I just got up to open the shop. You're lucky I came when I did. You want ramen?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Naruto said, the grin once again spreading on his lips. While he was eating his 3rd bowl of ramen, Ayame was looking at him, and if only he'd lift his head, he'd see the worry filled look etched on her face. Notice the way she strained to look in his eyes, to see wheather that grin reached it. But he didn't.

Might Gai was walking to the Hokage's Tower, his mind was filled with the look on the boy, the one that looked no older than 5. The one who's face still had a cheeky grin on his face as they bear down on him, as he was suffered through it all, even as he jumped from his arms to the ground, landing square on his knees. How that grin never once left his face. Naruto...

So filled was his mind of the blonde boy, that he only realised that he reached his destination when he bumped his face on the Hokage's door. "Lord Hokage, there was a boy and - ", he began but was cut off by the Kage "Naruto" his voice was etched with pain and sorrow. "The shinobis have been dealt with accordingly. I assume you originally came here to deliver you mission report" he said, acquiring a serious expression, and though he tried to hide it. There was still a hint of pain in the old man's voice, "But Lord Hokage, the boy looked no older the Uchiha's youngest. " The look of pain etched in the old man's eyes were enough to stop the man from pursuing the case any longer, "Yes Lord Hokage", handing the folder of reports onto the Hokage's desk. "Sir? Will Naruto be alright? Can't you stop them?"

"I can only hope, but though I make rules to suite the people, the mind and the heart cannot be changed so easily."


	2. Sakura

Song: Missing

'Maybe someday you'll look up,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

"Isn't something missing?"'

The sun was already setting yet the five year old pink haired girl was still a blob of joy. The reason? Her parents were due to return from their 2 week mission in the grass country. That's why even as the shops were starting to close, as the chunin guards changed, and as all her friends turned to home, she sat on a bench. Waiting. Waiting for her parents to walk past the gates and for them to greet each other with smiles of each of their faces.

But they never came.

Every day after then, she would return home during the early mornings, play with friends during the afternoon, and wait by the bench until the sun begins to rise once again. At first, the people became worried, but as time goes by and her smiles wouldn't falter, they begin to ignore her. To see her actions as a normal occurence. Except for one person...

"Lord Hokage, she's sleeping on the bench again", cried a black-clad man, concern in his voice, though his face was as stoic as ever. "I am assuming that by she, you mean Sakura Haruno"

"Yes sir"

"Do we have news on her parents whereabouts?" he said, now talking to a man in standard Jounin uniform and a senbon in his mouth, "That's what I came her for, sir. The Harunos and their whole squad has been found dead sir. All the bodies were found, but sir" he said, removing the senbon in his mouth for fear of biting it in frustration "this morning, they were all found just outside of Konoha."

"Where are they now?"

"At the hospital's morgue sir. When I left, they were trying to place a head to its body."

"Explain"

"I think its better if you see it for yourself."

The nurses were doing all they can to piece the bodies together. Literally. Most of the corpse were in pieces and some didn't even have their skin. One nurse said, "Why don't we just count the head?" Others in the room just either ignored the man or looked at him with so much annoyance that he left the room in embarassment. 'How could he even ask?' was the thought of all as they looked at the pieces of corpse. Several of the skulls were cracked as if they all had a bull fight, some had eyes in their mouths. And unfortunately, most had their skins peeled, some of which clung to various parts of the other corpse, making them stick together and hard to pry apart.

Sakura made her way towards the hospital, her trade mark smile plastered on her face. She'd finally get to meet her parents again after nearly a month of mission. As she walked into the hospital, she looked for the room of the Haruno couple, Room 140. She walked into the room, joy overwhelming her. She walked out of the room no longer than a minute later, her smile was still written across her face. She returned to her bench that evening and once again waited...

"Lord Hokage, with your permission and her acceptance, I would like to take custody of Sakura Haruno."

"So you do have a heart" said a man in Anbu outfit, standing in the corner. "Hatake" warned the man in black. "I would like to know your reason"

"I fe- Lord Hokage, would it be alright if I ask Hatake to leave?" Turning his head to the man in the corner, who was on his way out - the window, "Lord Hokage, the girl is of the same age as my brother, and I would like her to not experience what he and I did."

"If she agrees, then so be it."

"Thank you"

A/N: I posted this fanfic on wattpad originally, but I wanted to try it hear, hoping I could a written feedback. So RR Guys. Gimme Gimme


End file.
